


拯救主管大人 8-1（吻戏部分）

by theOnlyGayInTheVillage



Category: HIStory 2: Crossing The Line
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOnlyGayInTheVillage/pseuds/theOnlyGayInTheVillage
Summary: 真人RPS。第8章开车部分之一。全文见http://zhenshangweiyijinyoudegai.lofter.com/post/443904_ee81e39f





	拯救主管大人 8-1（吻戏部分）

说着，柏宇闭上眼凑过去，消除了两人之间最后那一点距离。

男人干燥的嘴唇不似记忆中那般柔软，然而柏宇并没有在意。想要加深这个吻的想法促使他张开嘴含住了男人的下唇。这个动作换来了对方的一阵轻颤，但柏宇却没有被推开。他捧住男人的脸，低头认真地吸吮着那两片饱满的嘴唇。光是这样，他的呼吸便已渐渐急促起来。

“够、够了吧？”

杨孟霖轻轻推开他，别过脸去用手背擦了擦泛着水光的嘴唇。这个充满熟悉感的动作让柏宇再度无法忍耐地凑了过去。

男人的嘴唇又一次被掠夺。即使两人的脸近在咫尺，杨孟霖也没有闭上眼睛，而是恶狠狠地瞪着柏宇，一副不满的样子。而想要侧过脸换个角度的柏宇却遇到了意料之外的障碍。

“你这个东西很碍事耶。”

他稍稍退开了一些，轻易地将男人的眼镜摘下放进了口袋，然后又立刻倾身吻了上去。

“喂！不是说就一下吗……唔。”

柏宇趁着杨孟霖张嘴之际，将舌头伸了进去。

男人的双手仍然防备地抵在柏宇的胸前，紧绷着下颌皱着眉头承受着后者的侵犯。

为什么要露出这样痛苦的表情呢？柏宇闭上眼睛，轻轻舔过男人的上颚，然后缠住了对方柔软的舌头。

“嗯……”

从刚刚就一直没有什么反应的男人，此刻从嘴角泄露了一声叹息般的呻吟。

有感觉了吗？柏宇因为这个想法开始变得兴奋起来。他越发用力地抱住男人的身体，将两人的舌头深深交缠在一起，嘴唇紧紧贴着对方变换着角度索取着。

怀里的人开始颤抖起来，呼吸也变得越来越急促。渐渐地，起初还完全被动的男人开始回应。柏宇大受鼓舞得圈紧了环在对方腰上的手臂，张开嘴巴将男人的舌头勾了过来。

“唔……啊……”

杨孟霖的喘息声渐渐变大，一开始干燥冰冷的嘴唇此时又湿润又温暖。

不够，想要更多。即使唇齿交缠，即使呼吸交融，施柏宇也还是觉得不够。他缓缓地拉起了对方穿在西装外套下的衬衫。

“你要做什么……”

杨孟霖往后一靠，微微睁开双眼疑惑地看着柏宇。这样的眼神在柏宇看来无比的诱惑。他追随男人后仰的姿态，附身顺着对方的嘴角往下一路啃咬至了带着轻微胡渣的下巴。两人温热而粗重的呼吸打在彼此的脸上，带来一阵阵战栗。


End file.
